The Love Drug
by RT4ever
Summary: Logan and Max, Season 1A short complete story, if you had wanted a better use of his legs during that time. I do believe the title explains it all.
1. Part 1

Okay so this is like the first DA story I started writing because dammit I wanted more than just the 'almosts' that happened when Logan had his legs in the first season. Okay so this is set in-between Logan standing for the first time and when she brings him the chicken. Speeding up his recovery, he's just a little past the point he was at when his legs started to fail. I kept putting off this story because I wanted to see where I was going to take it, then I finally did try taking it somewhere and I didn't like it. So I'm just giving up and posting it like this. So it's just a short little story that mostly works into Season One. Now here's part one.

* * *

It was still dark when she woke up. She wished she could block out what had happened six hours earlier, well started six hours earlier, unfortunately though the drugs those goons had been so kind to shoot them up with apparently worked differently than booze and all of her memories remained intact.

"What did they just inject us with?"

Logan looked down at the vials still remaining on the table after Max was done kicking the shit out of everyone, though in Logan's defense he helped way more than he hindered which was saying a lot for a non-transgenic fighting with Max, especially a newly standing one. "Oh shit"

"Oh shit, I don't like oh shit. What is it?" She swiped it from his hand "2-K6?" That meant absolutely nothing to Max.

Logan swallowed deeply, "Ever hear of Viagra?"

For a moment Max was grateful, Viagra was for guys, she was safe, "Yea."

"Yea well combine that with ecstasy and it's for both sexes."

Max dropped the vial, "Please tell me that's a joke" neither of them paid any attention to the sound of breaking glass.

"Must have been how they were able to keep the girls so complacent and here in the city. When the need…" He searched for words, "Yea well the point is you don't really care about getting home."

Max repressed the groan dying to escape, she didn't want to wake Logan who was passed out on the bed next to her. She sat up and looked at the clock next to him. 6:25 it read…

"Okay we both need to go home, now." Max said as she started to feel flushed

"Okay smart move." Logan already seemed to be having issues focusing, "The car's out front." he started towards the door.

"No no, we need to go to our own homes. I'll walk."

He turned "Max, I can't leave you alone on the streets with this stuff in you."

"I'll be fine" she said thinking of when she went into heat, she was able to survive that, well most times she was…

"No my car, my place, we lock ourselves in different rooms, we'll be fine." He saw her open her mouth to fight "No, complaining only wastes more time that we don't have to spare."

Never had a car ride seemed so long, Logan was speeding down the streets, forcing his focus on the road, trying to block Max out of his mind. Max just stared at the clock, she was watching every time the minute changed and every minute seemed like an hour and it was all she could do from slamming the car into park and stopping this agony. They had gotten back to the building at 12:57, they had started at 12:43, the ride should have taken almost a half an hour.

They both realized their stupidity when the elevator doors closed on them. They were alone in the elevator. Suddenly both of their hands reached out to press a lower level so they could get off and take the stairs and that was when all of their good intentions went to shit.


	2. Part 2

Okay so from now on if it doesn't say the end, just expect it to continue because I really thought I'd put in the start that that was just part one, but yea I didn't. I don't know how I keep doing that. Sorry.

* * *

Logan woke up to a note on the pillow next to him "This never happened" was all it read

He groaned and hoped she really was gone. He looked at the clock next to him "8:47" had all of that really happened just 8 hours ago?

"I've got to get off this elevator" Max gasped as she pulled back her hand after they touched.

Logan couldn't think, he just focused on the gasp, that tiny little intake of breath, it had knocked all other thought out his head, she shouldn't be allowed to gasp like that when all he could already do was think about sex.

"Logan can you even still hear me?" Max put her arm out to shake him, but then realized that wouldn't work in their favor.

"Really trying not to, trying to forget you're even in the elevator. New rule, don't breathe." He was aware he was getting snippy, but it was that or lift her up against the elevator wall…Ahh jesus why couldn't he keep his mind from going there.

"We're almost there" Max said watching the numbers pass

"We can do this"

She just looked at him, she was looking at him as if he was an idiot and he saw that then suddenly her gaze changed and they both quickly looked away. "Oh god this cannot be happening. Think of something sad or I don't know…Goddammit think of something else."

"Was that to you or me?" His voice was growing raspier

"Oh god I don't know anymore." hers more high pitched with anxiety and want.

There was so much desperation in her voice, it matched Logan's own and then he turned back to face her, she turned at the same time.

"Ever play 7 minutes in Heaven?" she asked

"When you're locked in the closet?"

"Yea, oh god why did I mention that?" she put her head into her hands and shook.

"Makes sense" he said tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly, trying to get rid of the excess energy. "Tiny space, really tiny space."

He threw off the covers and surveyed his bedroom, it was a mess and it was full of incriminating evidence. A light had been knocked over, a dresser had been moved a good 2 feet and scattered next to the bed and in the bed were 4 condom wrappers.

"Oh thank god" they said in unison as the elevator door's finally opened. They were safe.

He dug into his pocket for the key and as he tried to put the key in the door he realized his hands were shaking. He was infinitely proud of himself as he got the door open and they both ran into different rooms.

He was standing there pacing back and forth, god it felt like he had been home forever. A shower, yea a shower would help. He started to take off his shirt and walk into the bathroom, but then stopped and he turned back. He didn't want a shower, he wanted Max. He flung open the door and there she was…


	3. Part 3

"Hey how'd it go last night?" Bling said as he walked into the apartment as Logan was attempting to do some research.

"Huh?" _did Bling know?_

"Wasn't last night the sex slaves?"

Logan groaned at Bling's choice of words

"Something happen?"

"All the girls are safe at home with their parents again."

"So why'd you just sound like someone killed your best friend?"

"This is not our fault, these are not our actions" Max said as she looked at him.

"My thoughts exactly."

Max launched herself into his arms, they were out of control. He pinned her against his dresser with such a force that the dresser moved, but neither cared.

"Totally not our fault" he said as his lips grazed her neck.

She almost cried out from all the sensations his scruff was creating.

Everything happened with an intensity and speed neither had ever experienced. Shirts torn off and thrown across the room, pants ripped down.

"Condoms…." He gasped "Nightstand"

"Smart man" was all Max could say as they fell towards the bed.

"Okay spill it"

"Huh?" Logan said looking up Bling

"Man, I've never seen you this distracted, spill."

Logan looked at Bling, his friend/physical therapist/bodyguard and wondered if he would go to hell for sharing. Bling could keep a secret, after all if he could keep the one about Logan being Eyes Only, it's not like he was going to run out and tell the whole world that he and Max slept together.

"Just tell me. Something happened between you and Max, I know that much she's the only one who ever gets you this distracted."

Logan just nodded "You know 2-K6?"

"The uh" Bling cleared his throat.

"Yea" he nodded, "that one."

"So you and Max?"

"Oh yea" as Bling's eyes grew wide, "Yea" Logan reconfirmed

"Wow." Bling tried to figure out what to say, this wasn't the normal sex discussion. This was Max and Logan who should have been at it months ago, but who were both totally oblivious to their situation or lying to themselves about it.

"Yea so" Logan said standing "I wake up to this note this morning" He grabbed the note off of his desk.

"This never happened" Bling read aloud. "So what are you going to do?"

"No idea" Logan said walking into the kitchen, trying to achieve clarity of thought through his second cup of coffee today.

"You're going to talk to her about what happened right?"

"I have to, I mean I think I have to…" He turned to face him "I do have to right?"

"I'd say yes, I mean when it comes down to it Max is a girl, they'd want to talk about this."

"Yea but Max isn't a normal girl."

"Was she a normal girl about you blowing off her dinner?"

Logan thought back to just a few weeks ago and Max swearing to never speak to him after the Bronck fiasco at the airport. "I'll page her now"

"Good luck."

"I thought you just told me I needed to talk to her."

"You do and you need all the luck you can get."

Logan just grimaced as he punched in her number.


	4. Part 4

"Hey you paged" Max said walking into the apartment dressed in her normal Jam Pony attire.

He looked up and their eyes connected and more flashes went through his mind from last night, "Uh yea I did." he looked away

"You got my note didn't you?" Max said aggressively.

"Max it's not just the kind of thing we can ignore."

"It is and we can. So end of discussion, did you want anything else?"

"Max"

"Logan"

He realized they were at a standstill, "You really don't want to talk about this?" he asked

"No"

He sighed a breath of relief, that he regretted afterwards for being so obvious about his feelings, "So how about dinner tonight?"

Max shot him a look, then decided she was being too harsh, he was just trying go back to their normal way of life, "Tomorrow?" she said softening up

He smiled, his relief once more showing, they hadn't just screwed everything up "Sounds good, 8?"

Max nodded "I'll see you then"

* * *

Dinner was going to be weird, despite their best intentions there was no doubt her mind it was going to be weird. Not only was their first meal after the 'incident' as Max liked to think of it, this was their first dinner with Logan up and fully walking. It should have been a celebration, but those bastards had taken this away from them. Max sighed as she got off her bike, why was the world out to get her? 

By the time she knocked on his door she'd turned around 3 times, paused 5 times and had 3 long talks with herself. She wasn't going to let those criminals take Logan away from her, they'd come back from other things, they would come back from this. She just had to suck it up and deal with the crappy aftermath.

"Hey" was all she said as he opened the door dressed in a light blue ribbed sweater and dress pants. She tried to stop herself from admiring him, from thinking of not only what that sweater did to his eyes, but what lay beyond that sweater.

_"God you're beautiful" he said almost in awe as he reached her lips after trailing kisses over her body._

_She smiled, "You're not too shabby yourself."_

_She lifted her head off the pillow to recapture his lips. Their hunger for each other growing again rapidly._

_'This isn't possible,' she thought to herself as his hand lightly grazed her body causing her to shiver. The satisfaction and relief that had come as they had after their frantic coupling was quickly leaving._

_His lips went south again and left hers…Trailing kisses…Slow and tempting kisses._

_"Logan" she groaned and he looked up with a devilish twinkle in his eye, his body moved up again, over hers as his lips found hers once more._

"Hey yourself. I picked up a chicken today at the market."

"Ooh lucky" she said putting the memory out of her head and strolling into the apartment.

"I thought so. It should be done soon." He said following her towards the kitchen.

Max noticed the already open wine bottle on the counter and glass of chardonnay resting next to the fridge. She decided to follow his lead and poured herself a glass of wine hoping it would help take the edge off the situation, but she doubted it. They sat in near silence, had a five minute discussion about the weather, and nodded a lot. The ding of the timer caused a sigh of relief in them both.

"Dinner." he said standing, he went to get the chicken, "Oh, no."

Max walked over, and looked into the dish, "Chicken tartare?" The silence and stress had finally been broken and they laughed.

"That's so wrong." he said putting the chicken back into the oven, "Can you get that?" he said as the phone started to ring.

"Yeah. Turn the oven on" her normal wit back.

"Oh" he said as she picked up the phone.

* * *

Okay so I'm ending the story here because I liked it just being a funny little story, I'm so glad you guys agreed with me that it was. It became a lot sadder in my mind as I plotted out the rest of the story…So I decided I should just skip that. So I hope you like how this worked out. Just a random little story. Thank you all who reviewed this story…I really appreciated knowing that you enjoyed it. 


End file.
